criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Couple in the Castle
The Couple in the Castle is the thirty-ninth case of Criminal Case and the thirty-ninth case of Warrenville. It takes place in Devil's Heart Valley, appearing as the ninth case of the district. Plot As the day of the wedding arrived, the team made their way to the church to provide protection. However, while Peter Wolfe, Mary Glass and Zandra Wyatt were there, there was no sign of Noah Spencer. Then suddenly, the lights went out and shot rang out. Once they came back on, they found Killian Wolfe, shot right between the eyes. Noah showed up shortly afterwards, forcing the team to consider him a suspect. On top of that they suspect their informant Kenny Roswell, thug Willy Shaw and drunkard Gabriella White. Luke then came by saying he managed to find where Darius Graves, the leader of the Ravagers who escaped custody, was hiding. They confronted him at a gun shop, and returned him to custody. But he claims he had nothing to do with Killian's murder, but was added to the suspect list anyway alongside the team's coroner Daphne Quinn. Later on the team was informed a group of gangsters led by Willy were outside the church, ready to attack it. Afterwards, a bit of help from their ally Lydia Maddox revealed that Noah Spencer was Darius' son, who wanted to escape the gang for good. Eventually the team discovered Darius was behind Killian's murder. Though Darius refused to admit at first, he eventually gave up confirming their suspicions. He explianed the black market wanted total control of Devil's Heart Valley, and once they saw the gang war between Killian and Darius, they said the last gang standing would get their support. But as the team began cleaning the place up, Darius got mad that Killian was throwing in the towel. After he escaped the police following the failed bank heist, Darius was approached by the one behind the market, The Conductor. They gave him a simple mission, to put a stop to the wedding, and if he succeeded and managed to get away the market would back him and his gang. Although Darius was originally planning on offing Noah or Zandra, when he saw Killian in the audience he knew it would be his best chance at revenge. So he killed the lights, and shot Killian in the forehead, then proceeded to plant evidence indicating his son. On top of that, he also confirmed he had one of his members drug Killian's daughter Bridget with the experimental spice the market concocted, in order to escalate the war and keep the police off their backs. He was sent to trial, where a furious Judge Blackwell sentenced the gang leader to life in prison for his crimes. He also subsequently released Bridget Wolfe due to Darius' confession of drugging her. Following Darius' trial, the team went to Zandra and Peter to confirm what fate has become of the gangs. However, they weren't too sure about it, though they overheard rumors that some people were taking over. They eventually learned that the gangs were sadly not finished, and confronted Willy Shaw over it. While he did say the gangs were yet to be disbanded, he did confirm that Devil's Heart Valley was not a good place for them to operate anymore, and they'll keep quiet as to not stir up the law. While they were unable to disband the gangs entirely, the team took satisfaction knowing they won't be bothering the valley anytime soon. After assisting Bridget, who'd been allowed to come to the wedding in her father's place, in finding the wedding rings, the team attended the wedding. This time, there were no interruptions, no one was late, and the event went as planned. And as Peter, Noah, Zandra and Mary celebrated their new lives together, the team felt happy that they finally succeeded in cleansing the Devil's Wild Heart. However, just as they returned to the station at nighttime, Luke came back with disturbing news. He reminded the team that the vigilante was still out there, and they claimed yet another victim. But it wasn't any old gang member or drug dealer, it was one of their very own, as Luke confirmed the vigilante had killed Kenny Roswell. Summary Victim *'Killian Wolfe' (Shot before the wedding ceremony) Murder Weapon *'Ruger Redhawk' Killer *'Darius Graves' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses mint toothpaste *This suspect eats hot dogs Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears white clothes *This suspect has scratches Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses mint toothpaste *This suspect eats hot dogs Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears white clothes *This suspect has scratches Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses mint toothpaste *This suspect eats hot dogs Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a tattoo Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses mint toothpaste *This suspect eats hot dogs Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears white clothes *This suspect has a tattoo Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses mint toothpaste *This suspect eats hot dogs Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears white clothes *This suspect has scratches *This suspect has a tattoo Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses mint toothpastee Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears white clothes *This suspect has a tattoo Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer uses mint toothpaste *The killer eats hot dogs *The killer wears white clothes *The killer has scratches *The killer has a tattoo Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Church (Clues: Victim's Body, Guest List; New Suspect: Noah Spencer) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses mint toothpaste) *Examine Wedding Planner (Results: Layout; New Suspect: Kenny Roswell) *Ask Kenny why he was picked to be the best man *Confront Noah on why he was late *Investigate Demons Hideout (Clues: Wanted Poster, Photograph, Victim's Phone) *Examine Wanted Poster (Results: Pink Crumbs) *Analyze Pink Crumbs (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats hot dogs) *Examine Victim's Phone (Results: Call List; New Suspect: Willy Shaw) *Ask Willy why he spoke with the victim *Examine Photograph (New Suspect: Gabrielle White) *Talk to Gabrielle about her relations to the gang *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Arrest Darius Graves (Profile Updated: Darius uses mint toothpaste and eats hot dogs) *Investigate Gun Store (Clues: Gun Case, Receipt, Newspaper Article) *Examine Faded Article (Results: Gang Arrest) *Confront Kenny over his attack (Profile Updated: Kenny uses mint toothpaste) *Examine Gun Case (Results: Case Opened) *Analyze Ruger (6:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears white clothes) *Examine Receipt (Results: Transaction Number) *Analyze Transaction Number (12:00:00; New Suspect: Daphne Quinn) *Ask Daphne why she wanted to purchase the murder weapon (Profile Updated: Daphne uses mint toothpaste) *Investigate Pool Table (Clues: Arrest Sheet, Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces (Results: Love Letter) *Analyze Love Letter (5:00:00) *Interrogate Gabriella over her letter to the victim (Profile Updated: Gabrielle eats hot dogs) *Examine Arrest Sheet (Results: Willy's Rap Sheet) *Talk to Willy about the victim getting him in jail (Profile Updated: Willy uses mint toothpaste and eats hot dogs) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Altar (Clues: Faded Photo, Victim's Cap) *Examine Victim's Cap (Results: White Dust) *Examine White Dust (Results: Latex) *Confront Daphne on the victim's vandalized cap *Examine Faded Photo (Results: Baby Photo) *Analyze Baby Photo (6:00:00) *Ask Noah about his true relation to Darius (Profile Updated: Noah uses mint toothpaste and eats hot dogs; Gabriella uses mint toothpaste) *Confront Darius about his son *Investigate Gun Rack (Clues: Bullet Box, Gold Chain) *Examine Bullet Box (Results: Flakes) *Analyze Flakes (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a tattoo) *Examine Gold Chain (Results: White Cream) *Analyze White Cream (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer has scratches) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to The Heart of Darkness (9/10)! The Heart of Darkness (9/10) *Confront Zandra about the gangs (Rewards: Ravagers Headband, Demons Bandana) *Investigate Demons Hideout (Clues: Wooden Pieces) *Examine Wooden Pieces (Results: Sign) *Analyze Sign (6:00:00) *Confront Willy over the gangs' plans (Rewards: 1 Burger) *See what Bridget needs help with *Investigate Altar (Clues: Small Box) *Examine Small Box (Results: Rings) *Return the rings to Bridget (Rewards: 20,000 Coins) *Attend the wedding *Move on to the next case! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Warrenville Cases Category:Devil's Heart Valley Cases (Warrenville)